


Drove My Chevy to the Levee

by AdoxographicRamblings



Series: American Pie !Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Guilty Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Impala Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoxographicRamblings/pseuds/AdoxographicRamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is having a difficult time with the war in heaven and his growing debt to the demon Crowley. A shared beer with Dean against the impala helps to soothe the angel's mind, while simultaneously adding to his guilt. And did you know impala are a kind of antelope? Because Castiel did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drove My Chevy to the Levee

_But the levee was dry_

 

The Chevy Impala sat in the sun, light fracturing off its many curves and points. Black as night and sleek in the fading light of day, the site of the old car made Castiel smile. But what made him smile even more was the sight of the man half sitting half leaning on the hood of the car, a six pack of beer sitting by his side, a map in his lap, his forehead crinkled in concentration.

 

The car was parked on the side of a paved farm back-road. Wheat of some kind had begun to spout, and the short stocks created a golden background, a foil to the umbra car. On the other side, a small man-made lake housed a number of waterfowl. Occasionally a light breeze would cause a ripple in the water and a mirrored effect on the wheat.

 

It was all very peaceful.

 

Castiel made his way towards the man letting his smile drop into a much more subdued form, merely allowing the corners of his mouth to turn up slightly. Castiel had been warned about chick flick moments and the joy Castiel felt at simply seeing him probably fell into that category. Castiel rustled his three pairs of large wings to get the man’s attention. It was a sound he’d knew would be recognized. The man looked up from the map.

 

“Hey Cas!”

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

Castiel made his was up to the Impala. Taking the time to let his hand grace over the smooth black paint. Letting his knuckles drag over the chrome accents he gave a small sigh before looking up.

 

Dean returned his frown with a smile as he watched Castiel’s fingers drag over the car like a beloved pet. .

 

“You feeling up my Baby Cas? Cause I’m usually the only one who gets to do that.”

 

Castiel laughed a little at the silly nomenclature Dean had designated for the automobile. Baby. What a silly name for a car. Though Castiel supposed it was no sillier then dropping the –iel from an angel’s name.

 

Dean gave nicknames to things he liked, Castiel had noticed. Baby, Sammy, Jo...Cas 

 

“Cas!”

 

Castiel started, looking up at Dean sharply.

 

“I apologies Dean, I was caught up in my thoughts as it were.”

 

“Hey it’s ok. We all have those moments.”

 

“I’m sorry Dean, did you need help with something? You called me for something, but I can’t quite seem to recall what it was.”

 

“Naw man, don’t sweat it. I figured it out anyway. Though” Dean began, seemingly somewhat unaware of himself, “If you have some time to kill thought, you’re welcome to stick around.”

 

Though Castiel truly had not time to spare, he found himself unable to get up.

 

Dean continued to fix Castiel with a pensive stare before continuing. “You ok Buddy? You seem more out of it then usual. Everything going well up in the great beyond?” Dean popped the cap off of a beer before handing it to Castiel, then turning back to retrieve one for himself as well. Rock music played softly from inside the car.

 

“As well as one could expect when Angels war with each other.” Castiel took a seat next to Dean and sipped the beer. Alcohol had very little effect on him but Castiel appreciated the gesture. Dean used the sharing of beer as his own special form of breaking bread. It made Castiel feel like he was at home.

 

It was fitting. The black impala, and the two boys who inhabited it, were more him home then heaven was that this point. Castiel thought back to a comment made by Crowley, something about the constant stench of the impala clinging to him.

 

Castiel let the thought slip away. He didn’t want to think about Crowley right not. He didn’t want to think about all the lies he’d told Dean. He didn’t want to think about all the brothers lost to a battle Castiel had inadvertently cause.

 

It was all too much at the moment and Castiel was just so tired. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the company of the man next to him. The brotherhood Dean extended to him was so very undeserved, but Castiel clung to it all the same.

 

“Did you know that impala are a kind of antelope?” Castiel asked suddenly.

 

Dean smiled “It that so? I guess I kinda knew that. The Impala logo is a kind of deer looking thing. I guess I could see an antelope if I looked hard enough.”

 

“They are well known for their skill in leaping.” Castiel continued seriously, “They can jump up to ten feet vertically. Though” Castiel felt the need to add “I’m assuming that your impala is named after their speed more so then their jumping capabilities.”

 

Dean laughed. “You know Cas, I’m inclined to agree with you there.”

 

The hunter and angel let themselves fall into a comfortable silence while they sipped on their beers. Castiel felt himself inch slightly to the side until the edge of his arm met the hunters. Dean didn’t move away but Castiel decided to press his luck no further. While Castiel might have been unsure about smiles, physical contact, except under times of true duress, definitely fell under the chick-flick “category.” Regardless, Castiel was content to have the solid weight of the hunter by his side as light as his touch may be.  

 

After some time spent in peaceful silence had passed Dean put his drink down and turned to his angelic friend. He took Castiel in for a moment, a frown making its way onto his face. “Hey Cas y-. Dean started, but then he stopped and appeared to contemplate something before continuing.

 

“Cas you know that if you ever need a break for that bag of winged dicks you call a family, you can come to us right? Our door is always opened man. If it gets to be too much just high tail your feathery ass down here and we can just chill, you know? Take a break.” Dean’s voice was ruff and he fixed Castiel with a solid stare. “We still have to get you caught up in all the Harrison Ford movies. They don’t just end at Star Wars you know.”  

 

Castiel considered his friend for a moment.

 

“Thank you Dean. While I don’t see many more free moments in my future, it is nice to know the offer is there.”

 

Castiel wondered if the offer would still stand when Dean learned of all the deals he’d made, all the souls he’d sacrificed.

 

“And you know me and Sammy, we’re always here to help right? Your our friend Cas, and the only Angel that worth a damn. If you get backed into a corner, you come to us. We’ll help you.”

 

Castiel felt his stomach twist into knots. It would be so easy to let go, tell Dean everything. But would Dean really help him, really truly forgive him? Even after all Castiel had done to Sam? Leaving Sam’s soul behind had been an accident, an act of self-preservation when He’d come face to face with his archangel brothers, but it had been spurred by Castiel’s arrogance. And Sam had suffered for it.

 

No, Castiel didn’t believe Dean would ever forgive him for Sam’s suffering and the suffering a soulless Sam Winchester had caused. “Sammy” always came first. Much like breathing air or drinking water it was something Dean needed to survive.

 

It was with a twinge of guilt Castiel noted that he was more worried about the elder Winchesters reaction, then the younger’s suffering.

 

“You sure you’re alright man?”

 

“Yes Dean, I’m most assuredly “all right.” Though” Castiel held up the bottle letting the setting sun shine through the thick, amber glass, “it appears I am out of liquor.”

 

Dean laughed as he tossed Castiel another one. “You know I don’t know why I’m letting you drink all of it. It’s not like you can enjoy the wonders of intoxication, and this was the good stuff.”

 

If Dean failed to mention that he’d bought the good stuff just for Cas’s benefit well that was just between him and the store hand who’d helped pick it out.

 

Castiel opened the bottle before stating, “There was a tradition, many years ago, I’d picked up among the people I’d spent time with in the Middle Ages.” Castiel said, “They would bring their glasses together in toast, to celebrate good times and wish good humor and longevity on their friends.”

 

“Cheers”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re talking about cheers Cas, you know thinking of something to be thankful for and taping your glasses together?

 

“Ah so that’s what its called now. Cheers”

 

“Cheers” Dean confirmed again.

 

Dean placed his beer on the hood before standing up and facing away from Castiel, into the setting sun. Placing his arms above his head he stretched, back like a cat, grinning into the fading light.

 

Castiel didn’t wish to admit it to himself, but Dean was beautiful. Especially here in the setting sun, the golden light created a radiant nimbus around the man. In that moment Dean looked more like an angel then many of Castiel’s fallen brothers.

 

Turning back to his seraph Dean picked up his glass and stared at the label for a moment before leaning against the impala and lifting it out towards Castiel.

 

“Well what should we cheer to?”

 

Castiel was lost for a moments before he caught up and let out a small laugh. “Peace in Heaven? Peace on Earth? Brothers who aren’t “winged dicks”?”

 

“Naw” Dean countered. “Those are boring, plus none are even remotely true so I don’t think that counts.”

 

“How about good friends then?” supplied Castiel.

 

“And good beer” countered Dean.

 

Castiel held out his bottle as well

 

“And a good car to call home?”

 

“I’ll cheer to that!”

 

He lightly clinked the lip of his glass to the neck of Castiel’s.

 

“Cheers Cas.”

 

“Cheers Dean.”


End file.
